White Rose
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Dreamer is a wild Night Fury who saves the Pharaoh's son. As a result she is requested to guard the prince. But this prince melt the cold ice around the dragon's heart and lead to friendship?AtemxOC FRIENDSHIP. No Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Shiro Bara

**Yes another YGO story where Shelen is a Night Fury. This time she starts out as a Night Fury instead.**

**The Rose Saga is a trilogy for another YGO story I have. This one is about Atem and his Night Fury friend, Dreamer(later known as Shelen) where they are best friends and Atem is still only a prince. It's told from Dreamer's POV(point of view) and a lot of her thoughts are based on what a dragon is like. Dragons are rather angsty so that's why Dreamer is angsty.**

**Anyway enjoy part 1 of the Rose Saga.**

**(Shiro Bara means White Rose')**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Angst**

Prologue:

I have lived for many years, now I am officially 5,000 years old. It seems like a very old age for a human but I am not human. I am a dragon, a Night Fury. We live many millenia and unless I am slain I shall live to perhaps the year 2500 if not longer. Age is not an issue for my breed especially.

But that is not of importants now. What I am to talk to you about is my life when I was but a 400 year old dragon. When I spent my days in ancient Egypt as the guardian dragon of Atem, the youngest Pharaoh to date.

**So that's the prologue and I don't know if Atem is the youngest or last Pharaoh(in fiction) but just go with it.**

**Next: Dreamer saves Atem.**


	2. Life

Shiro Bara

**This is how it all starts.**

Chapter 1: Life

Before I became Atem's dragon I was a free dragon with a close alliance with the Pharaoh Akunumkanon. I could come and go as I pleased but Akunumkanon was a close friend of my dame. When she passed on after being killed in battle-May her soul rest in the after-life in peace-I took her place and watched over the palace. But all that changed when my destiny began to unfold and reveal to me my fate. That was when Prince Atem was born.

I sat outside the room to look like I was guarding the Pharaoh's mate while she delivered. It was a great honor to be given such a priblidge as to guard the Queen. It showed that Pharaoh trusted me, just as he had trusted my dame. I watched Pharaoh pace nervously outside the room and I gave a bored yawn. I had grown used to the screams of pain and the instructions barked out by the deliverers, and Pharaoh's pacing was becoming rather boring as well.

Finally the door opened and I looked up to see one of the female humans that had helped with the delivery. Pharaoh stopped pacing when the door had opened and regained his more dignified posture. I also became interested. When the young human had still been in the womb I had grown quite fond of him. The Queen even allowed me to nuzzle her stomach where he was. The little creature had kicked me when I did that.

The female human bowed her head and I was beginning to dread what she would say.

"I-I'm sorry, my Pharaoh..." She spoke softly, "But the child did not make it..."

My eyes widened. The child didn't make it? That wasn't posible! I wouldn't believe it! I looked over at Pharaoh. He looked a bit shaken but I knew he was being strong for his kingdom. I stared sadly at him then my eyes narrowed and I turned to the servant girl.

"You." I growled. She jumped and looked at me nervously.

"Where is the child?" I asked seriously.

"W-We were going to clean it's body then have it mummified." The woman replied fearfully.

"Go and clean the body but do nothing else." I instructed then turned to Pharaoh.

"With your permission, Human Pharaoh," I addressed him with a bow, "I believe I can save him."

Pharaoh allowed a look of shock to come over his features. He then nodded mutely and I nodded back in understanding. I turned to the girl.

"Lead me to the body then all of you must leave the room. Only the ones that are of this boys blood may wittness what I will do." I told her. The girl nodded and I followed her into the room. Pharaoh also entered and imediatly went to his mate's side. The girls brought the baby's body over to me and I told them to hand the child over.

I carefully took the baby into my front paws and held it like it was a spun glass figurine-shiny glittery glass shaped in intriucit designs-and examined him. He had spiky tri-colored hair of red, black, and gold and tan skin. He was not breathing. At least not to the humans he wasn't. His heart was beating softly, barely at all.

'So his heart was not strong enough...I have no other choice." Carefully I set the baby on the bed.

"Human Pharaoh and Human Queen," I turned to the two humans. The Queen was looking at me fearfully.

"I don't have any other choice but to strengthen his heart." I said.

"Do as you must." Pharaoh nodded. I bowed my head in respect then turned back to the baby. I then placed a paw to my chest and with my claws I slit a long straight line down my front and let the blood seep onto the paw. Then I moved my bloodied paw over to the child's body and placed it on the boy's chest. I pressed down hard enough to nearly crack a rib. Then I pulled away, leaving a print of my paw stained in blood on the child's small body. The blood seeped through his skin and in a few more moments, he opened his eyes.

I smiled down at the little one. He stared up at me with large crimson red eyes. I fell in love with those eyes from the moment I looked into them. I knew that it was because of my blood that his eyes were that color, but I would inform Pharaoh of that at a later date.

"Your baby is now healthy as a dragonett." I informed. Dragonetts are supposed to be very healthy at birth so they understood.

"Thank you! How will we ever repay you?" Pharaoh asked.

"All that I request is that you keep your son safe. He will be a very important part of our world." I replied. I wasn't usually this humble but I really wanted hardly anything to do with the boy at first.

"Might I make a proposition?" The Pharaoh asked. Even though I was of the more superior breed I still payed the human my respects and nodded for him to continue.

"You will become his guardian." Pharaoh said. I blinked.

"Pardon?" I wasn't sure I had heard just right.

"Guardian. Please, watch over our son." Pharaoh requested. Normally I would refuse. But my blood was now flowing through the small ones veigns. I didn't have much other choice than to take the baby into my care.

"I will protect him as though he was apart of my own clutch." I bowed my head in respect. Pharaoh nodded in understanding then I looked to the child.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Atem." Pharaoh and his mate replied together.

"Atem...Prince Atem..." I murmured the name. It felt right rolling off my forked tongue. Little did I know that this human, Atem, would change my life forever...

...

I was there for the Prince's corination where he would be introduced to the kingdom as the son to Pharaoh Akunumkanon. The Prince looked so happy with all the attention his future subjects gave him. I couldn't help but smile at the hatchling-Even though humans are not concidered hatchlings I still concider them as such.

Later on when Atem was 3 years of age, I approached him for the first time.

**A lot of people that have done Atem fics either never mention his birth or he always is born healthy. I wanted to make it different this time so he was born with a weak heart and lungs so Dreamer saved him using some of her magic. Also the blood thing explains why he has red eyes.**

**Next: Dreamer and Atem meet face to face and their friendship truely begins.**


	3. Bonding

Shiro Bara

Chapter 2: Bonding

I had been watching my Little One from the shadows. Always able to see him but him never seeing me. The boy was learning to walk and was trying to walk to his father. Reaching out for him with his tiny human hands. His father turned to see his son and I watched as the boy tried to walk faster. Then he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the ground.

"Get up, Little One." I murmured, "Get up."

I wasn't sure if Atem heard me or not but he stood again, wobbling a bit and his father bent down and held his arms out to catch Atem when he made it. I watched as the Prince and the Pharaoh exchanged a bonding moment. After the Pharaoh walked away to return to his duties I was about to return to the shadows but stopped when the smell of salt water reached my nostrils. I blinked and turned around to see the boy was on the ground.

My curiousity was getting the better of me and I walked over to the boy. I sat behind him and watched him as strange noises were coming from him. Nearly shrill sounding and it made my heart ache to hear it. I did not want my little human to make those noises.

I lowered my head and blew a puff of air through my nostrils at the back Atem's spiky tri-colored hair. It still amazes me how spiky his hair is. The boy turned his head and those adorible crimson eyes met my own golden ones. I then saw the water leaking from his eyes. Curiously I sniffed the substence. Atem was still staring at me wide-eyed. I ignored his amazed and nearly fearful gaze and I stuck the tip of my tongue out and pressed it against his dark cheek. I tasted salt mixed with water.

This was the first time I had seen human tears so this was something new. I liked the taste for some reason so I lapped up more. Savoring the salty wettness of it. I then nuzzled Atem's cheek with my muzzle and heard another sound from his lips. It wasn't that shrill, sad sound. This time I heard a sound that was like music to my ears. Laughter.

I loved the sound so much I wanted to hear it again so I nuzzled his little tummy as well. He laughed more and giggled and I loved it so much I continued to lick and nuzzle at him. I then scooped the little boy into my front paws and licked at his tummy, making a sound I never thought possible for a dragon. I purred. Like a cat.

This is usually very shameful. A noble breed of dragon purring like kitten for a puny little insect. A human! But strangely I didn't care. I loved to hear his laugh and I wanted to hear it more often. After I stopped tickling the boy I set him back down and stared into his eyes. He then giggled more and placed his small pudgy hands on my muzzle. I stared at the hands as best I could and caused him to giggle more. His hands were so warm, I felt like I could melt into them. I hummed in pleasure at the feeling of the Prince's hands on my scales. MY Prince's hands on my scales.

**Short but cute.**

**Next: Atem at the age of 13 and Dreamer learns the meaning of friendship.**


	4. Friends

Shiro Bara

**A bit of angst here and more friendship between Atem and Dreamer. Also Mana is involved.**

Ch. 3: Friends

I continued to come to Atem and play with him throughout his childhood. Soon he spoke more and even gave me a name to call me when I was speaking with him.

...

"Dreamer!" The human called. I looked up from where I was napping and gazed down at the Prince who was calling my name. I yawned lazily.

"Human Prince." I called down from my perch. He looked up, "It is not wise to awaken a Night Fury."

Atem just smiled at me. He was no longer a small pudgy nestling but now a tall, lanky thirteen summers old male human. His crimson eyes were still bright with myschief and his hair was even wilder now, three streaks of the gold bangs in his hair shot up into the black and red. On his forehead he wore the half circlet of the Crowned Prince. Soon he would wear the true crown of Egypt.

My eyes suddenly widened when I felt an intense pressure behind me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground in front of Atem, laying like a skin on the ground. I lifted my head and turned to flame whoever had been foolish enough to attack me when I saw who it was. My fire imediatly died in my throat and I settled for a playful glare. Mana, my human's best friend since they were nestlings, was sitting on my back with a grin on her face.

Mana was the only other human I allowed to touch me. She was loud and overly excited at times while my Atem was quiet and polite, but they were still very tollerable. I really liked them a lot. They were like my own clutch even though neither had been mine from the beginning.

"Hi, Atem! Hi, Dreamer!" Mana waved enthusiastically and I gave an indignant huff.

"Mana, you have one millisecond to get off of me." I warned her. She giggled and hopped off quickly. You can only resist flames to clothes so often. Once the human female was removed from my back I got up and shook off some of the dirt that had gathered. Atem and Mana had already run off into the gardens. I snorted and followed them.

When I finally got there I saw that they were with Mahado, a human with the rare gift of magic, mainly used in healing and for useful things. I wouldn't put it past him to have aquired his skills from training with a dragon master.

I watched as Mana jumping for a fruit that was just out of reach of her. It always amused me how she thought she could reach things by jumping. It amused me even more how Atem would reach up and pluck the fruit for her. It was almost like a mother watching her young and providing food. Or perhaps a sign of affection through mates. Mana would have made a good choice for a mate for my Atem.

For some reason though, I frowned at the thought. A strange throb in my chest coming from my heart pierced through yet nothing marred my scaled armor. What was that feeling? I was pulled from my thought when I suddenly heard Mana scream and Mahado shout. I caught the scent of one of the once noble reptiles that I was to concider a distant cousin. Serpent.

The serpent lunged for Atem and for a split second I had the thought to attack the snake. I heard Mana scream again and then Atem give a surprised yell. Then the most unexpected sight met my slit-pupiled eyes.

Atem had Mahado's arm-still attached to his body of course-in his hands and was sucking on the wrist then withdrawing and spitting whatever he had sucked up out onto the ground. I heard Mahado's protests and Atem declining them. I then realized the human Prince was sucking POISON from Mahado's arm. Mahado had SAVED Atem...Why? Because he was a Prince? Or something else?

As a dragon I had grown up alone. My dame had left me alone early and I had to learn how to survive on my own. Dragons fend for themselves. If one is near death they are left to die. Only the strong can belong. That was what the humans of my homeland said before the peace between dragons and humans was formed. Before I knew friendship and caring.

Perhaps what Atem was showing was...Friendship? A friendship beyond normal friendship. Perhaps this was something that only humans understood.

"Atem." I spoke later when Atem and I were able to be alone at last. He looked over at me curiously. Even for his age he was still shorter than most boys. Especially Seto.

"Yes, Dreamer?" He asked. The way he said my name felt right. So sweet and tender. As though he was speaking to someone he really cared about.

"Earlier today, when you were with Mana and Mahado, why did you get rid of the poison? Were you in his dept?"

Even dragons knew the laws of repaying. It was commonly used. The first to commit the deed was a Night Fury that had caught a mouse and was about to eat it. The mouse promised the Night Fury that if he didn't eat it, the mouse would someday return the favor and save the dragon's life. Later in the week the Night Fury had been caught in a human trap and the mouse had cut away the ropes with it's small teeth.

This was an ancient story dames told their clutch when they were still in the shell. One life lesson never to forget. A code to be honored.

"No, it was because he would have done the same for me." Atem replied, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him surprised.

"It's what friends do for eachother." Atem explained. Did that mean that Atem and I were FRIENDS? I had done exactly what he had. I had saved Atem's life. But I never thought it was friendship. I was merely the boy's guardian. A protector and companion. Dragons did not need 'friends'.

"I'd do the same for all my friends." Atem continued, "Mana, Mahado, Seto, even you."

I blinked and stopped walking. Even me...? He DID concider me a 'friend'? I, a Night Fury, am concidered an EQUAL? I snarled at the thought. I was a dragon! I did not want nor need 'friends'!

I froze midrage when Atem's small hand touched my thick scaled neck. I shivered at the touch and my rage imediatly died down. Atem smiled at me and I couldn't help but let my eyes soften a bit. I only smiled when I needed to. Then was not the time.

**Yep. Dreamer has learned the meaning of friendship. And she's beginning to become more and more fond of her human companion.**

**Yami: I thought you said this was a FRIENDSHIP story.**

**Shelen: 1; She didn't mean it like that. And 2; Are you saying you don't WANT it to be a romance?**

**Yami: No, no, no, no, no! Nothing like that! I was just confused!**

**Atem: As he always is.**

**Yami: Shut up!**

**Kaze: We forgot to meantion this the last few chaps so Review please.**

**Next-Another new term is introduced to Dreamer.**


	5. The Pharaoh's End

Shiro Bara

**WARNING: Character death**

Ch. 5: The Pharaoh's End

Atem had grown more in the next three summers of his time. He was sixteen when his life had been changed for better and for worse. His physical form had changed much. He had a bit more muscle and his features had sharpened more making him look much more mature. The playful look in his eyes was still there of course and his crown was now the winged crown of crowned Prince-Since Atem was the only male child of the human Pharaoh.

Atem's voice had deepened as well, causing many to respect him with the respect he had worked hard to earn.

"Atem!" A familiar voice called. Atem and I looked up and saw Mana hurtling herself at us and latching herself onto Atem in a hug. It was a natural occurance but usually Mana would jump out of a priceless vase.

"Mana!" Atem gasped in surprise. Her attacks still surprised him to no end. Mana laughed and I let out a small chuckle as well. Mana too had matured, at least in body. Her hair was even longer and wilder and her breasts had developed well. She had fine curves and a good figure. Yes she would make a good mate to a lucky human male. Too bad it wouldn't be Atem though, he had been forced to marry at the age of 14 so in the future he would be able to produce an heir.

Beauty isn't much to look for when a dragon looks for a mate. With females we look for a male that is strong and a worthy opponent. One that can fend for himself. Males look for the same in females. They look for strong females that can protect the eggs. Beauty to a dragon is in how many scars we have to prove our skill and bravery.

I snorted and Atem glared at me as Mana let go of him and stepped back. We then continued our little walk with Mana now stepping along Atem's other side.

We walked with Mana chattering, Atem nodding and throwing in a few comments, and me silently walking along with them. I still had a duty as Atem's protector after all.

Suddenly Shimon, a kind old human male, came running out of the palace toward us.

"Shimon? What is it?" Atem asked, I could tell he was worried for his father.

"My Prince!" Shimon spoke nervously as he always did around Atem. Whether it was because I was near him and could kill the old male or because Atem was Prince and if he so chose could have Shimon killed. Either one was stupid anyway, I would NEVER kill Shimon. He was like a...What are they called? Grandfather? Yes! A grandfather to me. And Atem felt that same vibe from Shimon as well.

"Your father, he-" Shimon tried to speak but I suddenly caught the scent of blood. My head snapped up and I looked around.

"Dreamer? Are you alright?" Atem asked me. I didn't answer. Instead I took off in the direction of the blood scent and the humans followed me. As I neared I heard a scream and ran faster. Atem called after me but I ignored him. I had to make sure I was not imagining it.

I screeched to a halt and stared wide-eyed at the scene before me. Human Pharaoh Akunumkanon lay face down on the floor with a dagger in his back where his heart should be in the midddle of the section. Atem, Shimon, and Mana hurried over. I turned to them and stepped to the side to show them the body.

Shimon gasped, Mana covered her mouth to keep from screaming, Atem...Stood there, stunned.

"He was assassinated." I confirmed.

"Oh Pharaoh Akunumkanon!" Shimon cried. Atem still stood there. Shimon kneeled by his king and close friend I had learned them to be and told Mana to get Isis and Mahado. I sat to the side and watched.

Isis soon came as well as Mahado and the two examined the wound. They confirmed the dagger was spiked in Shadow Magic and that the culprit was one that could use magic. They then moved the body to be mummified and I herded Atem to his chambers.

...

Once inside his chambers, Atem went over to his bed and collapsed then began to cry. I walked over to him and watched him cry, no expression showing on my features. Pharaoh Akunumkanon had been a close allie to my kind and maybe even concidered a 'friend' and I did grieve for his death. But I could not show it and Atem needed to pull himself together. He needed to be prepared for wittnessing deaths.

I let Atem cry and then finally I climbed up onto our bed with him and curled around his smaller body and he curled up to me and cried more onto my scaled armor. I pressed my head into his side and allowed the Prince to cry on me while I gave him some comfort.

**Next: Dreamer takes Atem flying for the first time.**


	6. First Flight

Shiro Bara

**Last chapter of Shiro Bara. Thanks for all the reviews and support.**

Ch. 6: First Flight

A week after Pharaoh Akunumkanon death Atem had pulled himself together enough to continue life normally. He was still rather depressed though and still sometimes cried at night. All I could do was hold him and comfort him.

One day I thought of the only thing that would hopefully help Atem. I knew it would greatly damage my pride but I didn't give a damn about pride at that point! Atem was more important than pride.

"Atem." I looked down at Atem. He glanced up at me through teary puffy red eyes.

"Would you like to go for a flight?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked at me curiously.

"A flight. You and me." I smiled.

"How?" He asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Ride on my back, Atem." I encouraged. His eyes widened slightly.

"Y-Your back? But you allow no one to ride you!" He exclaimed.

"You are an acception, Atem." I smiled and he nodded slightly then I hopped off of the bed and waited for Atem to follow. He sluggishly crawled off the bed and walked over to me. I lowered my body so he could climb onto my neck and sit at the back near my wings.

Once seated, Atem looked for a way to hold onto me.

"Wait, Atem." I said. Atem looked down at me.

"...You will need something to hold onto." I hesitated. Atem nodded and looked around the room for something to use. He then found a strong cloth that would keep his hands from hurting and keep me from feeling uncomfortable.

He then walked back over to me and tied the cloth around my throat.

"Too tight?" Atem asked.

"No. Now get on." I said. The prince resumed his position on my back and neck and I walked over to the balcony. I then spread my wings and felt Atem squeeze his legs to the sides of my neck. I then backed up a bit and took a running start before diving over the edge of the building.

I swooped low and nearly crashed into the palace gate guards but made a sudden thrust upward and arched my back in an upside-down U and my back paws grazed the wall of the palace barely and we were off.

Atem continued to cling to me for dear life as I glided smoothly over the village and then smirked back at my human passanger. I then dove into the village and Atem gasped in surprise.

Villagers looked up when they saw us and children gaped while pointing. Some even ran under my shadow. I glanced back at Atem and saw that he had eased up a bit. He stared down at the scene below and I saw his eyes shining with joy.

We soon left the village and I flew up higher then swooped low again. I then heard that beautiful sound again. His laughter. Atem was laughing with pure joy. I smiled then became so excited myself I spun around in quick circles-like a dolphin-and laughed myself.

"How do you like it, Atem?" I called to him. There was no responce and I looked behind me to my back. Atem wasn't there.

"Atem?" I looked below and suddenly saw him falling.

"ATEM!" I roared and dove after him. I went faster than I had ever gone before and wrapped my arms around him then hugged him to my chest and swooped up again. I then snapped my wings open again and flew back to the palace.

I landed on the balcony again and let go of Atem.

"Are you alright?" I asked genuinly concerned. Atem took a minute to answer but then a wide grin appeared on his face.

"That was awesome!" He said. I stared at him.

"Can we do that again some time?" He asked excitedly. I smiled.

"Any time you want." I replied, "But we need to find a better way for you to hold onto me."

"I'll think of something." Atem said. I nodded and Atem removed the sash then I went to lay down a bit.

Little did I know, this was only the tip of the ice burg.

**So there ya have it. Book 1; White Rose. Next up is the story about Dreamer and Atem's lives when Atem is Pharaoh.**

**I thought it would be interesting if Atem wasn't one of the lucky ones and almost didn't survive when he was born. It gives Dreamer a reason to become Atem's friend, because she saved his life and was titled Guardian. Plus it would explain his hair and his eye color.**

**Book 2 is called '****shukketsu Bara'(meaning Bleeding Rose)****.**


End file.
